The Integrative Genomics and Bioinformatics Core (IGC) specializes in the analysis of next-generation sequencing and other high-throughput genomics data. The IGC was established to assist the Salk community with the integration of genomics data into their research. The primary focus of the core is to provide analysis support for next-generation sequencing applications. The IGC offers a variety of services to suit the needs of different research groups, but is also committed to providing customized assistance to maintain the highest levels of scientific achievement for Salk researchers. All CCSG supported core are organized into one group: Basic Research. This shared resource is catagorized as category (7.02) Bioinformatics in summary 1D